Just Complicated
by Flenia
Summary: Story about Hino. She have to deal with Yunoki's hate, Hihara's secret admiration which actually isn't a secret at all, and her liking towards a certain regular student that plays the piano. All in the game of love. Who will she end up with in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters in La Corda.

Author's note: Yunoki may seem a bit of OOC, but since we aren't given the chance to view his inner thoughts in the anime, I thought that he would have a evil inner self, a built up pseudo image (obviously), and probably, ironically, a good heart. Somewhat complicated character. Well, it not definite that Yunoki would be like that, it all depends on where the story is going. Oh, and another thing, this story will not be centered on Yunoki, although he appears right at the beginning, he's just another one of the few main characters in the story. Enjoy reading. Please do review!

* * *

_It is dislike. No, it's more than that. I hate her. Hino Kahoko. Walking to the gate, beaming, chattering non-stop with her two sidekicks. What's their names again? Takafumi and Koyazu? No, more like Takatou and...Ah, Takatou and Kobayashi. Both of them dancing around her like idiots. _

_Well, that's not too surprising, considering birds of the same feathers flock together. _

Unconsciously, he gave a little smirk before stepping out of the limosine.

_Welcome to my life..._

Yunoki Azuma, a model student. Always caring and patient towards people, even strangers. He's rich, smart, good-looking and elegant. What more can one ask for a guy like that? It was no wonder that many in Seiso Academy are smitten with him. With a face like his, it was impossible not to love him. However, as with all stories, there's always a catch. The catch? He just wasn't as simple as he looks. It was easy to fool all around him, fooling them into thinking that he was one without flaws, but beneath all that, he was all but perfect. He wasn't going to admit to that, but sometimes the truth just caught on to his never-ending lies. He sacrificed a lot and worked hard in order to get to his position. His family, music, friends and studies. He put on his perfect-goody kid's mask everyday, every single second, just to be the one that everyone likes, but still, he couldn't gain the recognition he wants from his family, neither was he truly happy. But why? How can she do it so easily? He couldn't understand. She's poor and brainless, but why does she always seem so cheerful everyday? Why is she accepted by everyone? It's ironic.

_I'm the one who has everything that everyone desired, not her. I should be the one's that living in happinness._

Azuma-kun, wait for me!' Yunoki turned around to see that familiar voice who's holding on to his trumpet case, running towards him.

He smiled.

Hihara was always that cheerful, that friendly. Although he may be over friendly at times, it's hard for people not to open up to him. That was probably one of the reasons he and Hihara are good friends. He always felt relaxed with him, somehow Kazoki's overflowing aura of happinness made him feel that he was happy too, but most importantly, Kazoki gave him the ability to hope. Hope, to see the rainbow after a thunderstorm, to be given a chance to be happy. Seeing Kazuki, made him able to continue living his life of lies.

' Ohayo.' Azuma greeted, after which, continued his conversation with Hihara as they walked together to class.

' Ne, are you free after school today? Want to go to the orchestra practice together? Everybody would be excited to see you there.' Kazoki asked.

' I should be free this afternoon to go. Why?'

' Ah! Really? The school's orchestra is having a concert next week. I was wondering if you could help out today. You can help Tomoko with her solo. Give her some suggestions, tips... Anyway, Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun are coming too. This could be a reunion for us! It has been a long time since we got together after the concours.' Hihara replied with such enthusiasm, face beaming the moment he mentioned Hino Kahoko's name.

' Yeah. It has been a long time indeed.' Azuma answered. Looking out the windows at the blue sky, he thought about the past. The concours was definitely the most enjoyble time of his life. Although it's already 3 months after the concours, the memories were still imprinted deep in his mind. The joys of performing, being with everyone, and the welcomed stress.

_Not to forget, the occasional run-ins with little Hino...-san_

'Come on, hurry up, or we'll be late to class.' Hihara called out on the corridor, with a huge grin on his face.

'Mm. Coming.' Quickening his pace, involuntary smiling too.

_Maybe we can have a continuation of this, Kahoko. Make it an Act II..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, Thanks for the reviews! One short chapter this time round, I wasn't able to write much, due to exams. Enjoy. Please do review!!!!!

Chapter 2

Sitting at her seat, Hino Kahoko thought about many things. She thought about her holidays, her family, her friends, her beloved violin and the concours. It was a enriching, no doubt thrilling experience for her. The joys with her newly made friends and growing love for violin and music, she never once regretted her decision to participate in the concours. It was unforgetable for her, not just the music, but also because she was given a chance to love. A chance to be in love with her white charming prince that plays the piano beautifully.

Someone by the name of Ryoutaro Tsuchuira.

'Hey, you there?' Nao asked, waving a hand in Hino's face. It was then Hino realised Chemistry class was over. She was shocked. She, had just spent the last hour of her school day reveling in past memories, and to add on, Chemistry wasn't her best subject. Well, there wasn't any subject she's good at, and considering exams are coming soon, she's in deep trouble. Ok, maybe not, but soon, really soon, if this were to continue.

'Yeah. Of..of course I'm..i'm here. What..what are you talking about?' Hino stuttered.

'Relax. It's just a question...' Mio replied, trying to calm the tense atmosphere.

'Or, are you stuttering because you are thinking of a certain student? Hmm?' Nao teased, a cheeky grin on her face, seemingly happy with herself for the enlightenment. ' Maybe I'm wrong about the romance between the violinists. It should be the violinist and a pianist, right?' She continued. ' Oh, the special bonds tying the two regular students together, fighting alongside each other against the music students in the concours. With only each other to depend on, they soon fell in love with each other, and live happily ever after.' Nao dreamingly added.

'What?! You like Tsuch..' Hino's hand immediately covered Mio's mouth, stopping her from speaking the obvious.

'Shhhh... don't say so loudly.'

It was definitely 'good ' to know Mio finally caught on. One more person knowing, a higher risk of being found out. It's not that Hino doesn't want her best friend to know, but this was her first crush, she didn't know what to do except to keep it a secret. Now they know, what does she do next? Obliverating their memories seems like the perfect choice for her at that time, but not before she was interuppted by the opening of the classroom door.

'Hey, Hino, you ready to go?' The familiar voice drifted through the classroom, and sounded like a call from the angel. Hino turned around towards the direction of it's owner, only to find out that he, was the main subject of their conversation. She blushed, mumbled a soft 'yeah' before bidding goodbye to her friends. Anxiously packing up her bag, she then took the violin and walked towards him.

'Come, let me help you with the violin.' Tsuchuira offered and she obediently gave him her violin case.

'Thanks.'

Before she leaves the classroom, she took a last glance at her friends. That was most probably her biggest mistake in her life. She turned back only to be rewarded with catcalls, cheering and mouthing of 'gambatte' from her two friends.

Now, she's really in huge trouble.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do me a favour by writing a review!! Even if it's just a short one, I'm touched that you do take the time to write one. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hino Kahoko and Ryoutaro Tsuchuira walked down the hallway together to the band room.

Silently.

Under constant watch.

Ever since the concour, the 2 of them have been the hottest topic around campus. It was rumoured that they are a couple ever since the day Tsuchuira helped Hino when her accompanist went missing. It was the scene of the lifetime! How many girls would have wanted to be in Hino's position. However, still, it made sense that a talented young man would be together with an equally skilled musician. Yet while Tsuchuira was respected and admired by the girls in school, Hino did not recieve the similar treatment. Instead she was constantly glared at by jealous girls and sometimes, was even being thrown at. Sensing the seventh glare, she sighed.

' Hino, are you alright? Did you do badly for your test again?' Tsuchuira questioned.

' Hai, I'm alright. Why do you ask?' Hino replied. Glancing back, she was hit by the eigthth glare. She sighed again. If this were to continue, she wouldn't even last till the day ends. Why can't she have a normal love life?!?!!!!

' You are sighing all the way. Am I such a bad company?' Tsuchuira bent down till his face was inches away and looked at her with sad puppy eyes,

' Errrr...No..No..No..that isn't the case, I really love your company, you are funny, cool, talented, friendly and er...humourous and er..clever, and er...cool... did I mentioned that just now?..er..fun-loving...cool...erm.. Your are not a bad company, I really love you being around...You...'

' Hey, calm down. I get it, i get it. I'm a good company, ok? Don't need to be so uptight.' He grinned. 'But, I do hope that what you said just now was true.' He continued, his grin even wider.

'Ermm...ye,,,yeah..' Hino stuttered, as they continued to walk. She was so embarrassed! Just a comment from Tsuchuira-kun, she would get so nervous. At this rate, Tsuchuira would know that she like him and run as far as possible from her! No..nonononononononono, she wouldn't want that! She love Tsuchuira too much! If he runs away, she would not only lose her friend, but also the love of her life!!!! nonononononononononono!!! She would and must definitely come up with a plan to prevent that.

For the rest of the journey, they both were silent. Tsuchuira was definitely regretting his statement just now. It was just that, he couldn't not tease Hino. She was just so cute to be ignored. The conversation was too dead. Nah, from the first place, there wasn't even a conversation!!! Of course he must start something right?...

Well, on the other hand, Hino was squeezing her brains for ways to prevent Tsuchuira from knowing her little secret. No matter how much she thought, the same thing came into her mind.

' Here, finally, the music room.' Tsuchuira mumbled as he stepped into the band room.

She know what she would do... She would avoid him at all cost!!

* * *

Sorry, another short chapter! Exams' coming soon. Study!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As Hino stepped into the room, she took a deep breath, taking in the smell of music as though she was trying to gulp down all the air in the band room in one breath. Obviously, the air wasn't as sweet as morning air, but the smell, the smell of the instruments, brass, wood, is just as heavenly to her. Looking at the people rushing to their seats to tune their instruments before the conductor comes, practising their instruments, or even just talking to each other relaxing before a hell of a practice later, makes her feel fortunate that she not only was given a chance but also a ticket into the wonderful world of music.

Taking her violin back from Tsuchuira, she proceeded to find a seat at the back of the violin row.

'Hmm, the modest violinist huh, sitting at the back of the row when you are worthy to even take the concert master's seat.' A sudden voice almost made her jolt out of her seat. Momentarily, she had a bad feeling. Slowly raising her head, she kept having a bad feeling that the owner of the voice is…….

'Yu…Yunoki-sempai.' She stuttered, eyes opened widely, hands clutching her bow and violin. 'Kon….konban…wa'_ Oh, why does he have to appear in such a place? Eh, no, he doesn't normally come to help the band. Why would he be here? Oh my god, is it me? No, no, no, no it's definitely is not me, his world doesn't evolve around me. What…what if it's me? The concours…Ok, no, no, think of more positive things. Not everything about Yunoki sempai is evil. Think about flute, his performance, something better.. Ok, bad idea. Everything about him just spells evil. Oh no, why am I worrying so much? It's nothing. It's just a plain, simple conversation, right? Must relax..Re… _

'Relax. Don't look so nervous.' Just when Hino regained her senses, she was almost shocked to death by the close proximity of their faces. Yunoki Azuma must have leaned in close while she was in her own world worrying. Their eyes met for a second before he lean in further till his lips were near her ear and whispered in low deep voice.

'Ka-ho-ko.'

With that, he walked away as though nothing had happened, leaving her stunned on the chair.

Act II Revival Plan 1st movement, success. He knew. Hino Kahoko is in a nervous wreck the moment she heard his voice. This meant that she still have not forgotten the 'memories they shared' last concours. He will have his revenge on her soon. That is the punishment for having everything that he doesn't. If he doesn't have it, nobody will including Hino Kahoko.

* * *

To the dismay of Hino, the time at practice went pass slowly. Knowing that Yunoki sempai is here, she couldn't help but just want to scramble home immediately. She understood that she have to put the past behind her, but the look in his eyes, she don't even know how she had survived that previously. Throughout the practice she couldn't concentrate, giving a few comments in rare periods where she was actually listening. Not to mention, his eyes were always on her. She definitely felt blessed that she was sitting at the back. At the back, it doesn't matter if she made a few mistakes and she can also lie to herself that his eyes can't reach so far into the many rows of violinists even though he is staring in her direction. She wants out! Damn, she desperately needed to be out of this, but she can't. She promised Hihara-sempai that she would assist the weaker students. It wasn't in her character to break a promise to a friend. But, she couldn't help much if Yunoki keeps staring at her. What can she do?!!! Putting her violin down on her case, she gestured to the conductor that she was going to the restroom. Well, it was rude of her to walk out during practice even if it's just the restroom, but she can't stand it anymore. She needs to sort this out before this gets anymore worse. After spending about more than 10 minutes sitting on the toilet bowl, she can only settle for the next best solution. If she wants to be alive after a week, she will be setting ground rules for herself…. 

Feeling a bit happier, she went back to the room. Surprisingly, it seems to be much smoother for her now. Time is finally moving at a normal speed. _Everything is fine. _She kept repeating it in her head.

'Fantastic!' The conductor shouted in joy after he ended Beethoven's Symphony No.7 1st movement.

'Ok, we are done for the day. Keep this up and this concert will definitely be a success.'He continued speaking animatedly. It's weird that he could still stay so energetic after a night of tiresome practice. After he exited the band room, all of us began to clean and keep our instruments. Some students who borrowed instrument from the returned those to the band store while many have already started heading towards the door.

'Hino-sempai, can you please, please help me put this back in the cabinet? My parents have already reached; I don't want to keep them waiting.' A long-haired blonde girl asked sweetly before dumping the violin on Hino.

'Thanks! Got to go. Have a nice day!'

_Sigh. _Most of the people have already cleared by now. Taking her bag and violin with her, she walked sloppily into the band store, putting back in place. Noticing a piece of score that dropped onto the floor, she bent down to pick it up.

Suddenly, the lights were off, and Hino could have been sure that there was a sound of the door being locked. It happened so quickly, that she didn't have the time to react.

'Hey! Is anyone out there? Open the door for us!!' The sound of doors banging resonated through the room.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she squinted at the blurry image of the owner of the voice. At that point of time, only one thing came into her mind.

_Oh my god..._

* * *

**It's finally after prelims. Final exams coming real soon. Have to mug again. Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciated it. It's actually what motivated me to write a longer story. Haha.**

**So what's the revenge plan Yunoki have in mind? What are the ground rules that Hino had set for herself? Finally, who was the one that Hino is trapped in the room with? Tune in and Please please please please please review!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Oh my god…_

'Tsuchuira-kun' She whispered in realization.. On this very day, she can't help but feel toyed by fate. Yunoki senpai is already a headache. Now, she even have to deal with being trapped in a small room with her crush? Oh, she's starting to feel claustrophobic.

'Hino? Is that you?' He questioned, with his back facing towards her, still not accustomed to the darkness.

Hino was starting to feel nervous now. She was supposed to avoid him, yet ended up to be alone with him. What should she do? She didn't know. What if he didn't like her in that way, it would be a painful one-sided love, isn't it? Will he avoid her if she confesses to him? Is she going to confess in the first place? Even if she doesn't confess, with her blushing and being nervous when she's with him, he's bound to realize it. Then, he would avoid her, wouldn't he?

'Hino. Ah, I'm sure it's you when I heard your voice.' Seemingly, Tsuchuira regained his senses and began to walk towards Hino's direction. Finding a cabinet to lean against, he sat down, reminding himself to keep a distance between them. He wouldn't want her to run away any more than she did today.

'So, we're trapped for the night, aren't we?' He muttered.

'Mm.'

Then, silence again.

At that time, they were thankful for it. Both of them enjoyed the luxury of the silence to think about their situation. Hino was way beyond nervous now. Her heart is beating frantically. Surviving the night seems an impossible task for her. On the other hand, Tsuchuira was worrying about Hino. Ever since school started, or maybe even before that, Hino is always uptight around him. He was worried that he might have done something to upset her. He would have to apologize for that, no matter what.

_**Provided that he knows what is that incident that made her upset.**_

Just then, Hino let out a sneeze, breaking the silence. She shifted around, finding a more comfortable place that could provide her more warmth. Ah, she hate it to be here. It's cold and she feels sticky in the damp air. She wants to go home badly!

Awaken from her deep thoughts, she felt an extra weight on her, giving her extra warmth. Turning back, she saw Tsuchuira covering her up with his blazer.

'Arigato.'

'Hah, it's nothing. I'm not that cold anyway.' He said, and sneezed right after.

Hino laughed, before stopping when she realised who exactly is she with presently.. 'Tr..Trying to act cool, huh.' Clearing her throat, she continued. 'You can have this back. It's okay. I'm better now.' She stood up and draped it over him.

_The night is going to be long. _Hino thought.

* * *

Sneeze. 

_One_

Sneeze.

_Two_

Sneeze,

_Three_

Sneeze.

_Four._

Sneeze.

_Five._

'Okay, that's it.' Tsuchuira stood up from his position and went over to Hino's side. He placed half of his blazer over her. Even put a hand over her shoulder for extra caution. He was comforted when he felt the rise in her body temperature, yet was hurt when Hino began the usual ritual. Uptight when he tries to tease or be closer. Then push him away. That's what she always does.

He held her even tighter, not allowing her any chance of escaping.

'Gomen, but don't run away from me. You are cold. I just can't sit around watching you like that. Let's share this blazer alright? Please.' He spoke softly.

'Mm.' Blushing as she answered. Tsuchuira-kun may have meant nothing more when he said that, but Hino still felt glad that he was worried for her. His presumably unintentional action inadvertently gave her hope that he may harbour some feelings for her. Maybe, he is feeling the same way as her.

_Hino Kahoko. Be brave! Say it now. This is the best chance that you will ever get. _

'Actually,…'

'I,…'

Both of them look at each other, stunned for a moment, before laughing out loud at the absurdity. Doesn't this only happen in dramas?

'You first.' Hino spoke first, after the laughter died down.

'Erm, I actually wanted to apologize for that time when I teased you in front of that ojisan. You are probably embarrassed that day right? I'm sorry that I didn't notice.' He said.

'Huh? What are you talking about.' Hino was confused. Ojisan? When did that ever happen, and why did he even have to apoplogize for that?

'That day when we went out together after school, there was this old man that walked past us. He asked whether we are a couple, you remember?'

Hino remembered. That day they were supposed to go out with Hihara senpai, but he couldn't go at the last minute due to extra lessons. Since both of them were out, they decided to get some lunch before going home. It was at the junction that they met this nosy old man that asked whether they are a couple on date. She was about to reply no when Tsuchuira kun slung his hand over her shoulder. '_We do look like a couple, don't we? This is our first date.' _There was a huge grin on his face after he said that. She was so so embarrassed that day, blushing like a huge red apple.

Even so, there's no need to apologize for this, she in fact enjoyed that quite a bit.

'I didn't realize that you were that uncomfortable with me. That probably upset you, right?'

'Er…nononono..that was..'

'I'm sorry, please forgive me.' He bowed down, before stopping midway as he realize what Hino have said. 'What?'

'I'm saying that I wasn't upset with that.'

'Then why do you always feel so uptight and nervous with me?' Tsuchuira questioned while resumed his previous position.

' Erm….that because erm…I….I lov……lo…lo……lov…..lo…..' She sighed. It proved to be too much of a challenge for her after all.

'lo…?'

'Iie, it isn't much. It's erm, probably because I'm always around girls. I don't have much male friends in school.'

'O….oooo..' Tsuchuira replied awkwardly, then removing his arm from her shoulders. 'You probably wouldn't be comfortable with guy's arm around you. Sorry.' He said apologetically.

'Mm..'

'E…Ehhhhh.' Hino stood up suddenly. 'You mean you thought I was acting…erm..weird…because of that incident??!' She cried out in astonishment.

'Eh.. yea? I didn't know the reason was because you weren't as comfortable with guys.'

'So you….erm….you..you ', Hino stuttered.

'I?'

'Erm…you…didn't think that it was because I'm interested in you?' Stunned for a moment, then immediately covering her mouth with her hands.

'Huh? '

'Ahh…nothing nothing nothing. ' Waving her hands as though she was trying to erase what she said previously, putting on an innocent smile while at that too.

What did she actually said just now?! She can't believe that she just blurted out like that.

'Ok, so..you are not angry?' He asked warily.

'Yea, not angry.'

'So, does that mean I can still tease you?' He grinned.

'You…' Hitting him playfully as she blushed again.

_Maybe, that's what it feels like to be secretly in love with somebody. The line that separates friendship and love just seems so near yet so far._

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Honestly, I really don't know where the story is going now. I struggled through this, really struggled. If this gets any worse, I may have to call back all chapters for review. Omg...Anyway, they are still trapped in the room, but you should know that they are goin to be saved. Hah, but did you realise that they have not even thought of using their handphones?... Have to say, just in case anyone label me as the stupid writer that didn't even thought of that. Enjoy, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Ryoutaro Tsuchuira_

'_Iie, it isn't much. It's erm, probably because I'm always around girls. I don't have much male friends in school.'_

Somehow, he felt a little unsatisfied with the answer.

Alone in the music studio, he tapped the pen unconsciously on the sheet music. It wasn't that he did not believe her. In fact, Hino does always hang out with her best 'female' friends and she was seldom seen with guys. It's only circumstances that she had a group of male friends now.

_Which she doesn't seem to be nervous with._

She probably is a little, but it always felt like the nervousness was on full throttle when it came to him. Arghhh, why had him be so stupid that time? He should have just told the truth instead of teasing her. She probably was being nice when she said that she was uncomfortable with guys. Finally penning down one note on the score, he stopped again.

But, seriously, what was he hoping for? Was he hoping for something? Another answer maybe?

Giving up, he smashed his hands continuously on the keys; deathly, clashing sounds came from the piano. Definitely hard on the ears, but somehow it was a relief. It was reflective of his thoughts, even though he knows he was probably going to be barred from the studio if someone caught him like this.

_It's just that he wanted to have a good relationship with her._ Smash.

_Since they were the only two of the general section, _Smash.

_He wanted them to be good friends. _Smash

_Good friends. _Of what it seems to be the finale, he gave a little pause before smashing his hardest on the keys.

Feeling better, now that he had solved the mystery, he placed his hands on the tortured piano keys once again.

He better start focus on practicing for his solo. The band had specially included a piano piece in the coming concert repertoire just for him.

* * *

_Hino Kahoko_

"So we've heard..." Nao mused.

"that two people were trapped in the studio yesterday..."

"Mio, not you too..."

Sitting right in front of her, her two good friends looked at her earnestly as if that would convince her to even talk about the incident. To think that she thought Mio and Nao were visiting out of concern - they wouldn't even let her rest in ease. She caught flu yesterday, with the cold wind and lack of 'insulation' in the room. Well, there was some heat, body heat to be specific…thinking of that, Hino blushed, though it was not sure whether that was due to the memories or the fever.

"Well..."

"Well..." Nao echoed.

"hmm..."

""hmmm?" Nao and Mio looked at each other, both not knowing where this conversation is going. They were anxious when they found out this morning that Hino and Tsuchuira-san was trapped in the studio yesterday night. It was beyond them how they can forget about using their handphones, but the girl sitting right in front of them now is really a klutz at times. But, even Tsuchuira-kun too, that means something.

_Unless he is actually a blockhead too. Well, in this sense, it seems that they would really get along well._

"So?" Nao asked impatiently.

"So...nothing happened. End of story."

"WHAT?!" Both girls screamed upon hearing. "Nothing happened? There must be something else, you know? Like a conversation..."

"or some huggies, a kiss maybe?" Nao added. Conveniently.

"Hmmm..."

"Please don't tell me you both stayed silent the entire time..."

"Not really..."

"Ok, so you had a conversation..."

"We did have a conversation..."

_Yeah, a conversation about how he doesn't like me and instead wants to be 'still friends". And I thought that he might have liked me. And I almost confessed. And failed miserably. That was obviously an outright rejection. _This would definitely top her list of most embarrassing moments, Hino thought.

"So, what was it about?" Nao continued to pry it out of her.

"..."

"He thought I was acting weird around him because of the previous incident and..."

"and...?"

"Wait! Wait, wait waaaait…" Nao interrupted, hands waving in the air.

"You knooooow."

Lips upturned. Hino caught that. _Oh no_. She knows what that meant, and if you are putting it in the context of Nao, that is a bad sign.

A very bad sign.

"you know, we never knew that there was a PREVIOUS incident." But by the time Nao has finished, Hino was already starting to shuffle them out of the room. She must have been really sick; the fever has fried her brain inside out. Ah, she must have been dreaming.

_Did she really said that?_

"Ahhhhh, w..what previous?" Hino said, stuttering a little but there and then, she decided to completely feign ignorance. She yawned loudly, deliberately exaggerating her actions to make sure they know that she was really tired.

"You know, I'm really really tired now. It must the medicine working up right now. I'm feeeeling sooooooo drowsy…" Hino placed the back of her palm strategically on her forehead. "Ahhhh, sooo dizzy." She said, while dragging her feet to walk past them. In the second their backs were facing her, she quickly gathered their bags.

'Guiding' them out to the living room, she was already biding goodbye to them.

"Bye bye, I love you guys, it's just that today's a little taxing. Please come over next time! We'll have fun!" Without noticing that they had yet to wear their shoes properly, she was hugging them and urging them out of the door.

"Hino! Don't think that that will be…"

Closed.

_Phew. _Hino relaxed. There was already enough embarrassment and drama for these two days. She knew they would probably soon sneak it out of her, and she most probably would tell them soon, but it was going to be later. Tsuichuira-kun wasn't something she wants to think about now, especially with all those accompanying embarrassment. She is definitely going to avoid this topic as long as possible. At least not today.

"_Ding-dong." _

Hino decides to ignore it as she slipped on her slippers to walk back to her room. It must be Nao. She always adored Nao for her strong determination… but she is seriously questioning her choice now.

"_Ding-dong."_

"_Ding-dong"._

She give up.

She is so going to open the door and tell her to quit it.

"You know," Hino said as she opened the door.

"there was really not a previous incident with…" She stopped, scaring the hell out of her; she was found herself facing a basket of fruits.

"With who?"

_Really, can she be spared of all the drama already?_

"Yunoki senpai…Hihara-senpai."

* * *

**Really sorry for the wait! The reviews had kept me going, and hopefully back from the hiatus. Thanks for all your support!! Hope you guys like it. :)**


End file.
